(Adapted from the Applicant's Abstract) The Clinical Core of this Acute Lung Injury SCOR is designed as a key support unit to promote the overall scientific objectives of the SCOR effort. This Core will be responsible for obtained and recording all clinical-physiologic-laboratory data relating to other samples from patients needed by SCOR investigators; and for the appropriate handling, storage/transport of such samples. In addition, the Clinical Core will collaborate with the Clinical Cores within other SCORs to standardize the collection and management of patient data and analysis of such pooled data. Of particular interest to other Acute Lung Injury SCORs may be access to samples from the UCSD patient population of individuals undergoing pulmonary art6ery thromboendarterectomy (PT-E). Of these patients, approximately two thirds develop acute lung injury. Because of the predictable nature of the injury, it is possible to collect serial samples of plasma and lavage fluid prior to injury, during the acute phase of injury, and during resolution. Such samples may be of interest of investigators in other SCORs, and, together with correlative physiologic and clinical data are available through the UCSD Clinical Core. Therefore, specific aims of this Clinical Core reflect these overall objectives; namely, 91) collection, organization and entry of clinical- physiologic-laboratory data from all patients studied within the SCOR in a specially-designed computer-software system which facilitates retrieval and analysis; (2) coordination with all SCOR investigators in the acquisition and appropriate handling of tissue and other samples required by SCOR investigators; (3) identification of patients with, or at risk, or ARDS and such with other SCOR Clinical Cores in an effort to standardize the collection and management of patients data and analyze such pooled data.